1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to tapered tooth sprockets such as are used with flexible roller chains and, in particular, to the configuration of the sprocket teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some chain drives, such as are used in agricultural machinery or the like, employ a drive sprocket and a driven sprocket, both rotatable about generally vertical axes, and connected by an endless flexible single strand chain wherein both chain flights move in a common plane transverse to the sprocket axes. In such arrangements, using conventional tapered tooth sprockets, the chain flights tend to sag downwardly under the force of gravity and there is some initial misalignment and interference between each advancing sprocket tooth and the oncoming chain link with which it must engage. This results in undue friction and wear on the chain and the sprocket teeth and necessitates eventual replacement of either or both compartments. In addition, conventional tapered tooth sprockets are constructed so that the chain links are not firmly and optimumly supported when a chain link and a sprocket tooth are fully engaged and this can result in undesirable misalignment of chain components and additional friction and wear.